The present invention relates to controlling of vehicle functions using a cellular telephone. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to the controlling of vehicle functions using a cellular telephone having a walkie-talkie mode.
It is becoming more common for cellular telephones to include a walkie-talkie type function also known as a push-to-talk function. This type of functionality is present in phones offered by various service providers, including Nextel, Sprint, and Verizon. One of the advantages of this type of feature is that it can more quickly establish a connection and does not require that the receiving party answer the phone. Instead the phone call can be immediately received and broadcast over a speaker of the phone.
The present invention recognizes that this same type of walkie-talkie functionality can be used to control vehicle functions. Thus, one need not remove their keys from their car. Instead, they can simply use their cell phone to lock doors, turn on lights, perform a remote start, open a trunk or hood, activate an alarm system, or perform other vehicle functions.